It's Just You and Me
by finding
Summary: Mitsuki's latest job landed her and Takuto at the beach. An accidental fall led to some rather embarrassing events... / updated 0909 for errors and bad sentences.


version 1.2, updated 300909

* * *

The moon reflected itself down in the mystical waters below. A lone creature removed his jacket and threw it backwards onto the beach. He closed his eyes.

-

It's so unfair; the world is. Cupid makes you fall in love as soon as you discover the other person already has a childhood sweetheart. It's like a particularly nasty prank, but it can't just be laughed off. The wound is still there, and it stings all the time.

She's just a few hundred meters away from me now, back in the changing room, but I could feel her very presence in the air, shimmering, like the tiniest movements of a butterfly's wings.

I first fell for her at the audition. It was meant as a way to dash her dreams to become famous, but she grabbed the opportunity and sang so well… not only the judges were highly impressed. Since then I've continuously caught glimpses of her wondrous personality, and it was like a black hole, sucking me in, deeper and deeper…

-

_"Good evening everyone!" It was Aoi's voice. He spoke with such confidence that the crowd cheered and applauded thunderously. "Thank you for gracing tonight's event! Thank you for all your support all these years!"_

_The guitar played and a woman's voice began to sing. It sounded so much like Mitsuki it hurt in Takuto's heart. That same spirit, the same soulful voice…_

"Ahhhh!" It was a scream so loud, but no one heard him. He was beginning to remember his past more and more. Only, it wasn't a good thing at all.

-

But she would just continue ranting about her darling Eichi. Every time I hear that name, I can't help but get jealous. What has he done to deserve her attention and love? He was far away in America, and I took care of her all the time! It was just – unfair.

But then I realised there was more to love than just getting the person for yourself. If the person would be happier without you, you might as well let it be… I wish her eternal happiness, even if 'eternal' to her was about another three months.

I had to treasure my time with her. She was my all now, besides Meroko; I knew she had a crush on me. But I only loved her as a sister, a partner, a close friend. She would find someone better. I didn't deserve her.

Now I thought more and more of it, I didn't deserve Mitsuki either. She was bubbly and cute and thoughtful and I was just a stupid shinigami who would eventually remove the precious soul from her body. I was angry and jealous and rude, and I didn't help her at all, even if I did all I could do.

-

His thoughts were disrupted by a shriek from behind. He ran back to the showers only to find a girl lying on the floor, doubled over in pain. "Are you all right?"

"I'm… just peachy!" Full Moon answered, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head, then smiled apologetically. "I saw a cockroach and got so scared I slipped – oww…"

"Let me help you." He wore a smile that seemed to say 'you silly girl'. He faced her, then slipped his fingers into her hair, locating the hurting spot. He stroked it lightly, blowing it and then rubbing it again.

Mitsuki blushed at the tingle he sent up her arms when he made contact with her hair. She glanced up, and saw those stone-blue eyes anyone would have thought cold if they hadn't known better.

_I'm glad I know Takuto well; he's such a good friend to me…_

He noticed her staring at him and looked away awkwardly. "Why are you staring?"

"No – it's nothing. it's just that… there's only you and me here, right?" she asked softly.

He nodded. The crashing of the waves seemed to confirm his answer. Subconsciously his fingers played with her long, silky blond hair.

She didn't dare look him in the eyes for fear of…

_"Waaaaah!" he kicked his leg hard onto the wretched man's face. "Get off her!" The panicky man looked up toward the sky only to find no one there, and felt another slap across his face and fainted soon afterwards. _

_"Takuto!" Mitsuki screamed with relief noticeable in her tone. He had come to her rescue! _

_"Mitsuki," he stared at her in the eyes. "Don't make me worried about you." And he smiled._

_And suddenly, fate had to temper with them. The boat shook and rocked violently from side to side, throwing the two conscious beings on it to one side. "Ahh!" They both shrieked at the same time._

_And the next moment, she found herself lying awkwardly on top of him; gazing into his deep, mysterious stone-blue eyes. _

_His lips look so… nice…_

_She's so… pretty…_

_They leaned forward involuntarily. _

_"Takuto! So you found her first?" Meroko's excited voice rang out loud and the next moment they were at opposite ends of the deck, both with cheeks tinged crimson. _

_"Um… Thanks for worrying about me, Meroko!" _

"Um… Thanks for worrying about me, Takuto!" Mitsuki seemed surprised her voice was working. He stared, dumbfounded.

"You're welcome anytime." And he smiled his brilliant, dazzling smile, a smile only reserved for her. "_You're beautiful tonight."_

"Huh?" She knew she heard right, but her mind wouldn't register it. "Did you just… say something, Takuto?" Their distance had miraculously shrunk by half a dozen inches, and she could feel his warm, calming breath.

"No – nothing," he shifted his gaze to the endless sea. Why did it seem to reflect his heart so much so much, he didn't know. This was just so, so wrong.

"Takuto?" it was her angelic voice. His heart skipped a beat as he once again turned around to acknowledge her call. His eyes traced the route of her body as she rose from her kneeling position, shutting her eyes as she went along.

_kimi wo_

_suki ni natte_

_dorekurai tatsu no kana_

_kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_kimi wa_

_kono omoi_

_kitsuiteiru no kana_

_ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

It was that song, again. Aoi's voice rang bright in his heart. Aoi's, and Mitsuki's, song… He kept it to himself, not willing to disturb her song, a song that belonged only to her, just like how he only belonged to her.

_eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara_

_kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi_

_kakuseru no kana_

hold me tight

_konna omoi nara_

_dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_shiritaku nakatta _– "Ehhh?" Mitsuki's song was rudely interrupted by a tight grip on her right arm.

"If you think of me as a friend, then stop singing and come with me." Her wide eyes showed her astonishment, but she let him drag her by the wrist.

Takuto made sure no one was in sight before he gently lifted Mitsuki and higher and higher into the midnight blue sky. "I just needed some fresh air. Don't look so shocked, will you?" His tone was firm but playful. She grinned, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

She felt like she could reach for the stars littered randomly in the sky! Not daring to make any noise in case some wandering stranger looked up, she expressed her excitement by beaming so hard she seemed like just like the stars around her. Exploring the familiar town from a bird's eye view, it was both exciting and amazing at the same time. "Thank you, Takuto!" she mouthed, flashing her pearly white teeth.

Takuto could not take it anymore. He swept her into his welcoming arms and his cracked lips met hers; she struggled at first, but gave up.

"My first kiss…" She closed her eyes blissfully. "Takuto, I -"

"It's just you and me tonight." He repeated her words, lingering on her lips that tasted like seawater. A tender kiss was good enough for him. He pecked gently on her rosy cheeks and held her hand, unable to hold his laughter in any longer.

"I love you, no matter Mitsuki or Full Moon. You're still the same. I know you love your Eichi-kun, but I'm willing to wait, you know?"

Mitsuki cracked up at Takuto's unbelievably funny expression, and instead of answering the question, she basked in his warmth and felt her lips on his.

_It will be just you and me, Takuto._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: The song Eternal Snow does not belong to me. Also, Full Moon wo Sagashite is strictly © Arina Tanemura.


End file.
